guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Felix Omni/archive1
I Exist I guess I'm using my talk page to test stuff for now. Word. Felix Omni 07:42, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :First thing to test, show preview ;) Lord of all tyria 07:45, 16 September 2007 (CDT) [[User:Felix Omni|Felix Omni]] 16:46, 3 December 2007 (UTC) User Page If your looking for help on a user page do what most of us did (still do :D). Have a look at the user pages of some of the best contributers to the Wiki and "borrow" bits. So long as you give them Credit most dont mind at all. I took most of mine from User:Peej. Himm Taeguk 14:36, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :I think I'll do that, thanks for the suggestion. :D [[User:Felix Omni|Felix Omni]] 15:01, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Anime Yay! anime userbox! (can I borrow it please?)--El Nazgir 08:16, 16 December 2007 (UTC) user_talk? I think I fiexd it (wierd user/talk/redirect stuff) Vid NuevTALK 08:39, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Images Image use policy prevents the use of copyrighted images. I am concerned as to whether or not some of yours (the Wii logo for instance) are copyrighted. Have you checked? If they are, they have to be removed. Sorry... (T/ ) 19:49, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :That's a good question. I'll check. 19:53, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :Okay, from what I've looked into, the other images fall into the category of Fair Use. Do they need to be individually tagged? 20:18, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yes. (T/ ) 07:37, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::Alright, that will be my next project. In the meantime, please delete them if they're in violation of whatnot; I can re-upload once I've got the documentation figured out. 07:42, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Clicketh, and be healed. It's not that big a deal, since I know you're at least aware of the image use policy now...I usually only delete the blatant copyvios that I randomly find, like screenshots from the Godzilla movie or the Nike logo. >.> (T/ ) 07:44, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::: <3 07:46, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Spelling Anon's spelling was right, changed it back RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 13:05, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :What? He changed it to Grey, I reverted to Gray. Then you apparently re-reverted to Gray? 13:06, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::Anon ip spelled it right, you thought he didnt. So revert and etc. Felix either use show preview or lern to spellz-- 13:09, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :::You probably didn't see it right, he changed and you probably thought it was the other way round. RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 13:09, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Apparently the anon changed it from Grey to Gray, and when I was checking what the change was I mixed up the two sides, so I reverted Gray to Grey when I meant to revert Grey to Gray, which wasn't necessary because Grey had already been changed to Gray. Evidently I haven't been getting enough sleep. 13:12, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Confushed! RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 13:13, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Yeah. But for the record, I know it's Gray, and I think it ended up that way, so it's fine. 13:14, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::'Twas my mistake in the first place. I can't spull RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 13:15, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::stupid iPhone! I can barely spellz on it.-- 13:17, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Your editing on your iPhone? RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 13:20, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I was, but now im on my laptop. Lot easier. I need to make a iPhone userbox. -- 13:25, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::You young'uns with your technological devices. Why, in my day, we did our edits on a telegraph! 13:30, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Um.. Why'd you add yourself to my uncool list? -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 10:56, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :Mainly for irony's sake. I like being on lists. 10:57, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::Ohhh Kay.... *cough*freak*cough*... Anyways.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 10:58, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::: D: 11:00, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::::my sig takes like 300kb =D -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 11:01, 25 December 2007 (UTC) qdv that kind of thing doesnt fall under qdv. only obvious vandalism doesnt warrent a warning. i suspect that the policy may still need some slight rewording. don't let it control you too much tho. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:25, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :Ah, okay. I guess I'll go rewarn him then. 19:26, 29 December 2007 (UTC) GW:SIGN According to GW:SIGN, your signature is 6 pixels too wide. This shall give me time to work on my own. >:D --Ruricu (Talk • ) 19:51, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :That's only for accompanying images, I believe. My signature consists only of an image, and is therefore quite a bit shorter than most people's, so there's no problem. 20:05, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Unfortunately, your sig icon IS 6 pixels too wide. Please fix. --Shadowcrest 06:35, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::I hate you guys. >.> 06:41, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::Sorry :( --Shadowcrest 06:47, 31 December 2007 (UTC) beat'cha! Hehe, i beat you! =D. Posted it first. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 22:12, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :I was distracted. 22:12, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Hoigh! I have the same armor as your Ranger :D.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:51, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Also, I'm a Wii Fanboy too.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:51, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Cats n Images Thanks for helping whittle this down. However, I must remind you that if an image is unused, it should get tagged with the delete template instead :P (T/ ) 06:31, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Ugggh... curse you. Got it. 06:32, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::Hay Felix, stop sucking up to Entropy and come online so I can yell at you. ^_^ --Ruricu (Talk • ) 21:22, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::I'll eat you. 21:23, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::GW:NPA RT | Talk 21:24, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::::It's okay, we're friends. 21:25, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Shatter Storm That note was there because of the keyword "many". Yes ench removal > enchs, but strip enchantment isn't gonna do jack against a derv with 7 enchants or a bonded target. --Shadowcrest 21:05, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Nonetheless, the note was extremely obvious and unneeded. Unless of course you'd like to add that line to every single multiple-enchant-removal skill on wiki. :D 21:07, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::I felt it a tad obvious too, and if I did that to every article with multi-enchant removal I'd probably get shot :P --Shadowcrest 21:09, 31 December 2007 (UTC) *~* Stalking You :[ *~* *runs around Joliet with a "Hi Felix sign"* lol... just thought I'd mention, I'm out in Bolingbrook chillin at my friends now :P Isk8 22:23, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Scary. 22:33, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Not going to be here at midnight Soo... Welcome to 2008! The new year is almost here, and Ruricu wants to wish you well into 2008. To join the goodwill, you can place this message into the talk page of one of your friends, and wish them well too. To stop overcrouding, please only add to people who don't have this message already. Enjoy, you were the nearest corpse (Talk • ) 23:45, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, fake RT. 23:46, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::It isnt RT, but he's just saying RT wants to welcome you to 2008! How kind of Ruricu. And it's not nice he doesn't want to welcome you ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 23:47, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::There, I put my name in. I was rushing out the door to go to some dumb party, sheesh. :P (Talk • ) 09:04, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Permission to Borrow... Wondering if it would be alright if I borrowed the template that you are using for your characters listing. I've been wanting to get my character section completed for quite some time, and I've been searching alot of ppl's profiles for a good template, and I really like how yours flows. Isk8 22:22, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :Sure thing. My template's based on Ruricu's, so you'll need to create a few redirect pages to get everything working. Check User:Ruricu/Character for instructions, and ask me or him if you can't get it running. 22:44, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::I wish I really understood all the code used in these things. I'm trying to figure it out though. Wiki code still confuses me lol. Isk8 22:49, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::Yar, you can yell at me if you have any problems, too. (Talk • ) 00:35, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Hehe... no worries, Its actually working very well, suprisingly. I phail when it comes to wiki code, but I'm trying my best ;D. Isk8 00:37, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Eh? Lolwut, check the very last post on the talk page, pillox. --- -- (s)talkpage 01:58, 2 January 2008 (UTC) : :D --- -- (s)talkpage 01:59, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::I saw what looked like gibberish and assumed it was vandalism. >.> 02:00, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::hmmm. Keep an eye on the next edit Ima make --- -- (s)talkpage 02:01, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Ha! Now Felix can't yell at me for the revert I did on him removing the Tango images. :P (Talk • ) 02:04, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::: User Trivia ftw? --- -- (s)talkpage 02:05, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::That's not such a big deal. Lann called me a troll the other day. 02:06, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Lolz, why? Links would be well appreciated :D --- -- (s)talkpage 02:07, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::User talk:Lann/PoS's#Air of Enchantment. 02:11, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I lolled --- -- (s)talkpage 02:15, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Jealousy I think it's safe to say that my talk page is now the barren desert. (Talk • ) 02:52, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :GW:SIGN, GW:NPA, GW:QDV, GW:1RV, GW:AGF, and GW:YAV basically explain that. 02:54, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ARRRGH SOME OF THE FE4 ROM IS STILL IN JAPANESE - LIKE HALF THE CUTSCENES AND THE ENDING!!! ...yeah, so, that wasted a few days of my life with a big letdown. Still, it was pretty cool overall, and obviously it's not your fault. Playing the vintage FE shows me just how far the series has come since then. And some of the old music is strangely familiar, because they reused it in later games! There is also nothing funner than maxing all stats, having every skill in the game, getting all 12 Holy Bloods maxed out, and being able to wield every Crusader weapon. Sigurd was fun, but he couldn't do that like Celice could... But, why the hell did they have to kill off like half your party members and allies? That was just depressing. Cuan I could care less about. But Ethrin, Mahnya, Lachesis, Tiltyu, Fury, Ayra? Lachesis?! Eltosian?!! Rrrgh! I guess I have been spoiled by the later Fire Emblem games where you can almost always save everyone...sigh. I guess it's about time to move on to Radiant Dawn. Anyway, thanks again. I hope Nintendo releases FE4 in a full English translation someday. If it weren't for being unreadable half the time it would be a truly amazing piece of work. (yeah, I expect a lot from ROM translators.) (T/ ) 09:46, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Hector That image is only fair use if you give information like where you got it, why it's fair use, etc. Otherwise it's a copyvio (duh). Sorry. (T/ ) 22:02, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :I was aware of that, I was going to add the information shortly. In future, it might be better to slap one of those "7 days or delete" tags on instead of making me hope someone wanted to talk to me when I saw "You have new messages." 02:09, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::People don't add those, it is done automatically (I think). I suppose I'd leave it intact until RT's userbox contest is over, though. >.> (T/ ) 11:52, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::Nuh uh, you have to add it. I checked the other day. It's taken care of now anyway. :D 22:42, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Just so you know... Just to let you know, as your time on the wiki is lessened due to school... You will need to review and recast your vote for the mafia game, due to Chris dying of frostbite. (Jam reset everyones votes) Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 22:18, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :Ahh, thank you thank you. I'll make a difference this week! 01:42, 25 January 2008 (UTC) ? People actually thought your real name was felix? 0.o --Shadowcrest 01:48, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :Probably. I mean, I'm currently assuming that your name is really Shadowcrest. 01:49, 25 January 2008 (UTC) ::Actually I don't think I've told anyone outside my guilds what my name is, so if I had to hazard a guess as to what general opinion considered my real name I would guess Meredith, based on this. --Shadowcrest 01:51, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :::You're a girl? 01:52, 25 January 2008 (UTC) ::::No. Meredith is my online name though, outside of the wikis though. Its quite strange actually --Shadowcrest 01:54, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :::::My mind rejects all information it does not wish to know. You are now a girl. 01:55, 25 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::I could probably pass as one, so.. you never know on the internet ;) --Shadowcrest 01:57, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::You always know on the internet, as there ARE no girls on the internet. 01:59, 25 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Than how do you explain THIS? [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 02:03, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::So JediRogue jacked a pic off google images, and Entropy made up an alias? :P --Shadowcrest 02:04, 25 January 2008 (UTC) boxes Mind if I steal the Wii, PvU, and Fail-y boxes? They're great, and I'd even give you credit :) --Shadowcrest 02:39, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :You may indeed. :D 03:31, 25 January 2008 (UTC) If only I knew .... :( *sulk* Lost-Blue 05:36, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :Huh? 05:49, 30 January 2008 (UTC) good point ahhh yessss you have pointed out how overpowered that is... but isn't epidemic+sig of midnight? I think i will increase the recharge nevertheless @v™ + /talk 02:06, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ROAR I'm stealing your rangers image and putting you into pixels, what color are you anyway?-- Giga†ħŕášħ 04:52, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :White. Give me ping ability plz. 04:57, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Mafia You don't have an email enabled, could you either post a comment with an alt contact on my talk, or email me in person at randomtime1@gmail.com RT | Talk 16:27, 2 February 2008 (UTC) magic Okay, I /phail at images. Help pl0x? --Shadowcrest 04:15, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :I'm gonna assume you mean putting in an image with the magic set editor. You double-click the image field and choose the file you're going to use as the picture. Then the dialog that comes up is to select what portion of the picture you're gonna use, and fine-tune it. Just move the little box over the part of the picture you want and click Okay. 04:25, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::No, I'm not quite that nub :P ::I just can't get them to look good. --Shadowcrest 04:27, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::O. Well, I'm using MS Paint. XD 04:29, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Guess I just fail at life then, so am I :P --Shadowcrest 04:31, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Woo, Fate Stay Night! One of my favourite animes. <3 Bigrat2 Talk 04:32, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::::: +30 for you then. 04:33, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::Whats the formal term for the defensive number? Cause I'm nub at magic and play it rather informally :P --Shadowcrest 04:36, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Toughness. 04:36, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Have I told you lately how much I love you? --Shadowcrest 04:39, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Frequently. 04:46, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Shadow, why didn't you ask me? I introduced you both to the program!-- Giga†ħŕášħ 05:01, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Kratos I like him too, but just know that "Userbox" isn't a good enough reason for fair use. Trust me, it's been tried before. (T/ ) 19:41, 3 February 2008 (UTC) so What do you think of teh new ones? Except H4X, I think that one's pretty crappy, I'd never use it. --Shadowcrest 23:50, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :I'll let you know in a couple hours when I get back from mass. Don't really have time right now. D: 23:51, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::OK! --Shadowcrest 23:55, 3 February 2008 (UTC) mechanics question I'm also asking giga. If I put a -1/-3 on a 3/3, does it die? --Shadowcrest 01:12, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :Yes. When a creature's toughness reaches 0, either by damage or by reduction, it will die at the end of that phase. 02:10, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ::I simply can't ignore this! Firstly, a creature is put into the graveyard, as a result of state-based effects being checked, when their toughness has been reduced to zero. State based effects are checked upon resolution of objects from the stack and are constantly rechecked until no changes are made. In addition, reducing toughness to zero does not count as destruction and thusly is unaffected by regeneration or indestructability. Secondly, damage does not reduce a creature's toughness. Valure 16:52, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::Go away Huw. 00:07, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Guildwiki Magic group You're invited! We even have a userbox, thanks to Gigathrash and Zulu. ;) --Shadowcrest 01:47, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Mafia (v3) It hasn't started yet, but if everyone signs up early we can start earlier rather than later, as well as give people more notice. --Shadowcrest 02:12, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :But I'm already signed up. 02:13, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I wrote everyone's name down on a piece of paper and I forgot yours was already there. Sorry :P --Shadowcrest 02:16, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::The game has started! --Shadowcrest 19:49, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Mafia (v4) It hasn't started yet, but if everyone signs up early we can start earlier rather than later, as well as give people more notice. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 15:40, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Ha Ha It's not even 30,000 characters yet... D: 00:52, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :Go vote in the mafia game now :) Cress Arvein(Talk) 02:32, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::But it seems to be nighttime D: 03:01, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::Your vote will make it nighttime. :) Cress Arvein(Talk) 03:02, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::::You mean day 5, right? I helped kill Warwick. 03:03, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::::: day 6 Cress Arvein(Talk) 03:04, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Wow, RT sure does fail. I killed you, sorry. 03:07, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::I didn't know at what kb size pages typically archive at, yours just appears to be long -- lol. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 15:56, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Owwww, can I borrow this? I'll change it though, I wont need guildwiki users to call me lame....... My friends, both RL and online, already do.Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 18:11, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::The template is Entropy's: Here. Iirc, it's fine for you to use it ^_^ ---Jamster--- 18:30, 18 February 2008 (UTC) To a fellow Wii owner -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 02:58, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :Thank you so much, I've been using a lot of your images for MtG cards. :D 02:59, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::I'll try to get more up soon, but I have been real busy. I probally get paragon up next. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 03:00, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Phailix! Where've you been? I've missed you and your nubbishness! and Phailishness! "I'm going to destroy everyone, and leave only the people who support me alive!" "Isn't that the plot of superman returns?" "Pretty much, yeah.." -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 13:23, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :I've been on every day, it's just that my hours have changed. See, I have classes in the evening now, rather than in the morning, so I'm usually not awake at around this time. Fear not, I shall never leave you! 13:26, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::Get on GW and do some random crap/me help you/you help me/we do some random crap? -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 13:27, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::k 13:28, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Yatta! Hey Felix, I just wanted to say that I'm now addicted to Tales of Phantasia, so thank you so much for sharing it with me. (As if I needed something else to detract from my basically nil time for GWiki) And, uh, it's really evident that the ROM makers went wild with adding...some stuff...to the game. But, I think it only adds to the fun value. :) Oh, and I was wondering if you were gonna get around to uploading those other games you said you had...I was looking forward to those too. Not to push you or anything, I'm thankful with what I've got. I was only curious if you, you know, forgot or the comp crashed or something. (T/ ) 21:22, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :O! I can probably do that tonight. 03:51, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Fail "inventor item or protector would be able to punch the mafia off him" I worn off an attack at Isk previous game. Although I also bombed Jioruji, wich I still liked, tbh. Teamkill :D --- -- (s)talkpage 18:00, 21 February 2008 (UTC) deleting comments Heya, sorry about that, I don't seem to get edit conflicts so I've no idea that I'm doing it. Ezekiel [Talk] 08:51, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :That's alright. I didn't think you did it intentionally anyway. Don't worry about it. 08:54, 22 February 2008 (UTC) the "believe it" userbox I made a template form. You can go User:Shadowcrest/ages userbox to find it. --Shadowcrest 23:38, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Would you look at that! This pushes my talk page over 32kb. Time to archive. 08:56, 26 February 2008 (UTC)